Takuzo
Takuzo (卓三, Takuzō) was a student at Fujimi Academy who led a group of survivors to the entrance of the school during the zombie apocalypse. He was the boyfriend of Naomi. About Takuzo led a group of four others, including his girlfriend, Naomi, during the initial outbreak at Fujimi Academy. His group was saved by Takashi, but he was quickly killed not too long afterwards when They grab his towel and bit him, which also resulted in Naomi's death. Appearance Takuzo had black hair and brown eyes and he was only seen wearing a Fujimi Academy uniform. He also had a sports towel hanging around his neck. History Little is known of Takuzo's history. He and his girlfriend were acquainted with Yamada, and were suprised by his art. Takuzo also took care of a stray cat along with Naomi for a time. Personality Takuzo appeared to be quite protective of his friends, telling them to stay back when a group Them approached. His love for Naomi was strong, using his last words to tell her to run, a request she did not honor. Plot Takuzo is first seen with Naomi, Kawamoto, and two other students fighting against some of Them on a stairwell of the school, when they are saved by Takashi and his friends. Naomi confirms that none of them have been bitten and quickly accepts Takashi's offer to join in their escape. When the group reaches the entrance, they discover it is swarmed by Them. Takuzo's group decides to stay at the top of the stairwell while Takashi's group tries to come up with a plan, fully aware that his group lacked the combative prowess of his fellow classmen. Saya Takagi noticed that this was the perfect opportunity to test out her theory that They only react to sound, as Takashi was the sole volunteer to accept this role as he went downstairs and stood in the middle of the hallway surrounded by Them. It was proven to be true when one of Them slowly lumbered past Takashi, not even noticing him at all. With this in mind, Takashi tosses a shoe at a locker, causing the undead to walk over to the other side of the hallway while he and Saeko went to open the front door. Takashi gestures for Takuzo and the other 8 survivors to hurry as they run outside. On the way out, however, one of the boys in Takuzo's group accidently bangs his pole on the railing, attracting Their attention both inside the hallway and outside in the parking lot. Takashi tells everyone to run and they are forced to fight their way to the bus. Running through the parking lot, Takuzo is eventually surrounded by Them. Though he succeeds in killing one of Them, another grabs his sports towel and refuses to let go, causing the boy to drop his bat. He tries to punch it away, but it proves unrelenting and bites his arm, followed by another who bites the other arm. Takuzo is tackled to the ground while letting out an agonizing scream. Naomi sees this and panics. Takuzo uses his last words to tell his girlfriend to escape. Despite this, including Saya telling her that he was doomed, Naomi refused to honor her boyfriend's wishes and ran back to Takuzo in tears, only to be killed as well. Killed Victims Numerous counts of Them Trivia *Takuzo and Naomi can be seen running amongst other students in Extra Episode 01, but they were not seen in the equivalent scene featured in the anime. *There is an undead depiction of Takuzo on the back cover of Volume 1 Category:Other Characters Category:Fujimi Academy students Category:Them Category:Takuzo's Group Category:Male Category:Deceased